Barbossa's Daughter
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: OK, Suzy wants to get away from Barbossa and his cursed crew, so she jumps ship in Tortuga but what happens when she meets her favorite Captain. JackOc,Willabeth, and NorringtonOc maybe Rated T for safety


_**Author's Note: AAAAH! I'm writing a partial Willabeth! That scares me, I said I probably wouldn't but I am because I need the characters and Jack has a new girl so yes I had to add them in, it's not that much towards them but heck I had to try something new. This happened after all of the adventures with Elizabeth and Will but if I need a character like Commodore Norrington the character is obviously going to be alive! Elizabeth's sister is on Barossa's ship after he maroons Jack. Jack is off to visit Elizabeth and Will and they are also dragged into the story! Oh, you should know that Will isn't taking over for Davy Jones in this story he's in Port Royal with Elizabeth. Yea! Lol! JackOC, Willabeth. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I right the word 'Disclaimer' what do you think I'm saying? (I don't own anything except Suzy!)**_

I looked up at the man I had thought of as a father for most of my life. The hot sun was bearing down on my black hair and he smiled at me rather happily.

"Now ye turn the wheel like this and you turn this way. Understand lass?"

"Aye, Captain Barbossa I'm not a mere child as you may think me to be." He chuckled annoyingly and waked away leaving me to tend to the helm. Captain Hector Francis Barbossa, the man I've called my father since I was 10 when my mother died in London and my father thought I was also lost in the fire. My father, Weatherby Swann, took my older sister, Elizabeth Swann to Port Royal to start a new life, and that is most of what I know of my past. I know that Elizabeth had connections to a man named James Norrington, he always seemed to look at her in a brotherly manner but all the girls in my old town had thought that there was a surely going to be a marriage between them, and today I still wonder if they did end up getting married. My father, Weatherby Swann was moving to Port Royal not only to get away from the harsh realty of the fire and deaths of my mother and he thought me but to also take a jog as the Governor. Only a few months ago has we marooned the first captain of this ship, Jack Sparrow. I was going to try to help him, I had stepped forward just like Bill Turner had but Bill was killed on deck and I thought it best only to send Jack apologetic eyes, it still haunts me to see Bill being murdered in my sleep, and yet for some odd reason I can't leave this ship.

I know the truth of why I couldn't leave the ship wasn't the fact that Barbossa was here; he was never really my dad I just looked at him like that. I didn't have the curse that everyone else here has, I refused to take gold and only pretended to. I knew though that at the next port I was going to attempt jumping overboard.

2 WEEKS LATER!!!!

"Suzy get outta here! We're in Tortuga go enjoy yourself!" Barbossa hollered as I walked off the ship, he knew of my plan and I waved to him.

"Thanks Hector!" He nodded and went to his cabin. I passed some of the crew on the streets and they were probably to drunk to even realize it was me. The sound and smell of Tortuga made me smile, I finally felt at home…sort of. I was going to walk into a tavern when I let out a scream of surprise when somebody grabbed me from behind.

"Hello poppet. You're coming with me."

"I'm not!" I yelled. I thrashed around and was shocked when the person dropped me. I turned around and he was face down on the floor. My heart was pounding as I looked up and a pair of brown eyes stared into mine. I stared him over and immediately recognized him as Jack Sparrow, the man that Barbossa marooned awhile ago.

"Jack!" I said. He quirked an eye brow at me.

"You're that Suzanne girl form Barossa's crew." He said.

"Actually I'm escaping. I jumped ship see," I showed him my small bag of stuff.

"Ah." He said grabbing my wrist.

"What…" He hushed me and led me down an alley way.

"Now hush, love."

"What do you mean hush? This entire town is as noisy as could be!" He smirked and I stuck out my bottom lip. He pointed down the alley way.

"Red coats are invading today."

"How did you…" I trailed off as he pulled me farther and farther down the dark street. He looked around oblivious that we were the only ones on this street; he opened a door and gestured for me to go in. I walked in then spun around not trusting him much. The house, if you could call it that, was a simple room with no furniture besides a small rug. It had a kitchen on the side of the house where the door was and Jack was eyeing me with interest.

"Get down, love." He said crawling army stile over to a window. I mimicked his actions and popped my head up to look out the window. I saw Red Coats running around trying to round up the pirates of Tortuga. I sat with my back towards the window and my legs out in front of me. Jack did what I did and said, still not looking me in the eyes,

"Why'd you leave Barbossa, he's yer father ain't he?" I shook my head and explained to him my history, he nodded and said, "Yeah" or "I see" and finally he said,

"I'm very sorry to here that Suzanne."

"I actually prefer Suzy." He nodded.

"Ok fair enough." His hand found my thigh and I let out a small yelp.

"Shhhh!" He whispered. I shook my leg and his hand fell to the floor.

"Why do you have me here? Thought you could talk me up, eh? Well you've been terribly mistaking, Sparrow." I said inching away form him so we sat at least four feet away from each other. He let out a chuckle and threw his head back in laughter,

"If I wanted to do that tonight, love, I would have already got Scarlet or Giselle to do so." I blushed and he seemed to notice.

"Don't worry, love. You're safe with me." I laughed and he did the same thing.

"Jack when are they leaving?"

"Not until tomorrow morning, I think." He said. I had already asked him how he knew but he refused to tell me.

"Jack why did you save me? I mean you could have left me to go to jail." I heavily after yet another bottle of rum.

"Yer pretty and I remembered those eyes you gave me, love. The eyes you had before they pushed me off the plank, sorry eyes, love." His voice was finally becoming to sound a bit more drunk than usual. He leaned in and I did too. Our lips crashed together and I blushed. He deepened the kiss and my brain was screaming for me to pull away, slap him, and turn him in to the Red Coats, but wasn't able to. I played with the trinkets in his hair as his hand massaged the back of my neck. He moaned when I pulled away and I sighed

"Night Jack."

"Night Suzy." I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the odd feeling he was still watching me.

THE NEXT DAY ♥

Bright sunlight woke me the next day. I felt a lump on my side and realized it was Jack's arm.

"Geroffme!" I mumbled standing up. I smiled at a good idea I had just formed. I let out an ear splitting scream and Jack jumped up in a start he looked around confused then spotted me laughing and turned angry but now as I stood up he just looked devilish.

"Suzy, do you know what's wrong with yelling for no reason in Tortuga?"

"No, what Jack?" I said still laughing a little.

"Nobody can hear you!" He came after me and tickled me when he finally caught me. I was laughing so hard with my eyes shut I hardly noticed when I was backed up on the wall. I tried to get away from him by kneeing him in the spot it hurt most but he unsheathed his sword and put it to my neck. I stopped laughing immediately.

"Jack? What are you doing Jack?" He ran the knife over my shoulder and a little blood trickled down my shirt.

"Ow, Jack. Stop please stop." He leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"Don't try to get to me, love." For some odd reason I knew this had two meanings, the first meaning was don't bother him or scare him for no reason, the second I had a odd feeling was telling me to stop falling for him, but don't think he knew that was the double meaning. He moved the sword and cut another scratch into my other shoulder. A tear trickled down my face and I whispered to him.

"You told me I was safe." He cocked his head to the side and dropped his sword.

"I'm...sorry." I said to him as I wiped my eyes. He looked awkward at me for second then leaned in and kissed me softly he pulled back and I could tell he was actually sorry for what he did.

"Anger…got the best of me…sorry." He muttered to the floor. I cringed as I tried to wipe the blood up.

"That's fine, Sparrow, I've let the worst come out in me because I was angry before. Could you help me clean up this cut?" I said. I wasn't sure if it was true but I knew from the old crew I was on that Jack Sparrow doesn't apologize very often.

2 HOURS LATER!!!

"So we're going to commandeer that one?" I asked Jack as we made our way down the docks.

"Aye love. That one." I nodded as he pointed to a small ship.

"I've got a better idea; you need a crew and a ship!" A voice from behind us said. I closed my eyes hoping I had just imagined that but apparently Jack had heard it too and was also closing his eyes. I put my hand on Jack's sword and spun around. The man took a step back and I just looked at him confused, he wasn't a Red Coat and he didn't look like that much of a threat.

"Mr. Gibbs! Ye gave us a fright there you did." Jack said shaking hands with the man then taking the cutlass from my grasp.

"Aye Jack. Ye said you're in need of a ship and crew?"

"Only if you could get us one." I cut in. Jack raised an eyebrow but I ignored him.

"Who's the lass?" Gibbs ignored my question and continued to talk to Jack. I mouthed a 'What?' to Jack and Jack put his arm around me.

"She's my lass, Suzy."

"Your lass?"

"Aye, me bonnie lass." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you two…" Jack and I cut him off.

"No!"

"When will you be able to get us a crew and ship?" I asked Mr. Gibbs.

"In three hours meet me here." Mr. Gibbs nodded to us and walked away into the streets of Tortuga. We walked past drunken men toppled over and past out on barrels, dirty people walking out of taverns, and dogs and pigs squealing in the barn houses. My nose institutively cringed at the disgusting smell but I wasn't going to complain, besides the ship this is the place that feels most like home. I smiled walking a pace faster than Jack. He ran up to catch up with me when a few women cat called to him from the corner. I saw him from the corner of my eyes give the women his famous grin then run to catch up to me. I rolled my eyes not even trying to disguise my disgust but Jack didn't seem to notice, he was staring cockily ahead of him and he walked up to me.

"Ye know, you've got an admirer?" He said indicating a short man in pirate gard running up to me. I turned around towards Jack.

"What do I do if…" The short man cut me off.

"Ahem. Excuse me Miss but my captain would like to know of you would like to join him for a meal." Jack muttered something to me I couldn't understand and I looked at the man oddly. I sized him up deciding he seemed pretty well trained and if swords were to be picked up I would lose but if I could punch him once I'd probably be able to hurt him.

"Who is your captain?"

"Well he isn't as much as my captain as well as he is my commodore…"

"The name please." I said rather rudely.

"William Turner, missus." I didn't recognize the name but Jack apparently did.

"No! No! No! No! No!" said Jack. I looked at him questioning him but he grabbed the small of my back and pushed me as far from that man as possible. I was about to question him but he hushed me immediately.

"We need to go."

"Why?"

"Now! I'm going to find Gibbs."

"What…Why! Jack I'm coming with you!" I held onto his hand and he looked rather confused at this. I stared at him and ran down the street back in the direction of that man and there was already somebody talking to him. The new man was tall, taller than Jack, he had brown hair that was tide back in a pony tail. He gave me a smile that made my heart skip, and I scolded myself. _I like Jack remember? Don't I?_

"Hi."

"Hi. Sorry, but do you know where I could find a William Turner?"

"Why yes I do."

"Oh. Um…where?" I said. Jack appeared by my side looking disgruntled and frantic.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
